The present invention relates to a disk storage box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handy disk storage box for keeping laser disks or computer floppy disks in order. The disk storage box has a plurality of disk holders at the inside which will be spread out for arranging laser disks or floppy disks easily when the box is opened.
Several storage boxes have been known and used for keeping audio or video laser disks. However, they are commonly heavy and not convenient in use. Because they are commonly made in a fixed structure, stored disks are piled up together causing arrangement difficult. There are also provided handy storage boxes for keeping computer floppy disks. These storage boxes are simply comprised of two pivoted shells for holding computer floppy disks together. The computer floppy disks may drop here and there when a storage box is opened.